Jace el mundano y Clary la cazadora de sombras
by sofipatch
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si Jace es el mundano y Clary la cazadora de sombras? Clary es una cazadora de sombras letal adoptada por los Lightwood y su parabatai es Isabelle Lightwood... Jace es un chico fiel a su novia y su mejor amigo es Simón Lewis. Vive con su madre pues su padre murió... Cambio de papeles total, Clary es la arrogante y Jace el humilde. Clasificado T por el lenguaje..
1. Chapter 1

Resumen: Jace es el mundano y Clary la cazadora de sombras (ambientado en Ciudad de Hueso)

Jace Heronlade: Un chico guapo pero fiel a su novia Aline, no coquetea con otras chicas (es un santo comparado con el otro Jace). Su mejor amigo es Simon, vive con su madre, su padre murió pero su padrino Luke lo apoya.

Simon Lewis: Mejor amigo de Jace y amante de los comics.

Cecine Heronlade: Madre de Jace.

Luke Garroway/Lucian Graymark: Padrino de Jace y antiguo parabatai de Valentine

Clarissa (Clary) Morgenstern: Cazadora de sombras letal, su madre murió frente a sus ojos por ex miembros del círculo. Adoptada por los Lightwood y parabatai de Isabelle Lightwood. Sale con muchos chicos ya sean cazadores de sombras muy guapos o subterráneos (Es un cambio de papeles total, Clary es la arrogante y Jace el humilde). Hija de Valentine Morgenstern.

Isabelle Lightwood: Parabatai de Clary, hermana menor de Alec Lightwood. Hermosa y atrae a muchos chicos con los que salen ella y su parabatai

Alec Lightwood: Hijo mayor de Robert y Maryse Lightwood. Clary e Isabelle lo ayudaron a salir del closed y revelar su homosexualidad. Su novio es el Magnus Bane el gran brujo de Brooklyn.

Magnus Bane: El gran brujo de Brooklyn, novio de Alec Lightwood.

Hodge Starkweather: Tutor del instituto de Nueva York y ex miembro del círculo.

Ojala les guste la historia...

DI NO AL PLAGIO

1.- Pandemónium

Pov Jace:

Dentro de uno de los club mas concurridos para adolescente Jace Heronlade bailaba junto a su mejor amigo Simon Lewis.

-No crees que esa chica de allá es sexy?-pregunto Simon dirigiéndose a una chica de cabello negro muy caliente, con un vestido blanco que tapaba la mayoría de su cuerpo y una collar con una joya roja grande.

-Claro que si-dijo Jace sin mirar mucho a la chica, él era 100% fiel a su novia Aline.

-Mira-dijo Simon y vio que la chica llamaba a un chico de pelo azul que estaba detrás suyo. El chico inmediatamente la seguí y los dos se dirigieron a una puerta de decía "PROHIBIDA LA ENTRADA". No era de extrañar que algunos chicos se escabulleran por los rincones. Pero lo extraño fue que detrás de ello aparecieron dos figuras vestidas de negro y con unos cuchillos.

-Simon-exclamo Jace

-Si?-dijo

-En esa puerta de allá entraron dos chicos y los siguieron otros dos mas con cuchillos-dijo señalando la puerta

-Seguro?-pregunto y Jace asintió con la cabeza-Ok, iré a buscar al gorila. Tú quédate aquí

Narrador Pov:

El chico de pelo azul siguió a Isabelle hasta la puerta, el demonio ansioso de tener una nueva presa

"los mundies son tan estúpidos" Pensó

-Cómo te llamas?-pregunto el demonio

-Isabelle

-Bonito nombre-dijo avanzando hacia Isabelle

-No te he visto por aquí antes-dijo el demonio

-Me estas preguntando si vengo seguido?-dijo ella sonriente. Vio que tenía una especie de brazalete en su muñeca pero cuando se fue acercando vio que en realidad era una especie de dibujo echo en la piel… se quedó paralizado

-Tu…

No terminó de decirlo. La muchacha se movió con la velocidad del

Rayo, arremetiendo contra él con la mano abierta, asestando un golpe

En su pecho que lo habría derribado sin resuello de haber sido un ser

humano. Retrocedió tambaleante, y entonces ella tenía ya algo en la

mano, un látigo serpenteante que centelleó dorado cuando lo hizo descender

hacia el suelo, enroscándoselo en los tobillos para derribarlo

violentamente. El chico se golpeó contra el suelo, retorciéndose, mientras

el odiado metal se clavaba profundamente en su carne. Ella rio, vigilándole,

y de un modo confuso, él se dijo que tendría que haberlo sabido.

Ninguna chica humana se habría puesto un vestido como el que

llevaba Isabelle, que le servía para cubrir su piel..., toda la piel.

La muchacha dio un fuerte tirón al látigo, asegurándolo. Su sonrisa

centelleó igual que agua ponzoñosa.

-Es todo vuestro, chicos.

Una risa queda sonó detrás de él, y a continuación unas manos cayeron

sobre su persona, tirando de él para levantarlo, arrojándolo contra

uno de los pilares de hormigón. Sintió la húmeda piedra bajo la espalda;

le sujetaron las manos a la espalda y le ataron las muñecas con

alambre. Mientras forcejeaba, alguien salió de detrás de la columna y

apareció ante su vista: una chica, tan joven como Isabelle e igual

de atractiva. Los ojos esmeralda le brillaban como pedacitos de piedras preciosas.

-Bien- dijo la chica-¿Hay más contigo?

El chico de los cabellos azules sintió cómo la sangre manaba bajo

el metal demasiado apretado, volviéndole resbaladizas las muñecas.

-¿Más qué?

-Vamos, habla.

El la chica alzó las manos, y las mangas oscuras

resbalaron hacia abajo, mostrando las runas dibujadas con tinta

que le cubrían las muñecas, el dorso y las palmas de las manos.

-Sabes lo que soy.

Muy atrás en el interior de su cráneo, el segundo juego de dientes

De la chica esposado empezó a rechinar.

Cazador de sombras siseó.

El otro muchacho sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Te pillamos- dijo

Jace Pov

Jace empujo la puerta del almacén y por un momento pensó que estaba vacía, las únicas ventanas estaban muy arriba y había una capa de polvo que cubría todo el lugar.

"Aquí no hay nadie" comprendió

Dio un paso y sus zapatos se enredaron en unos cables esparcidos en el piso, se agacho para quitarlos cuando escucho voces. Y los vio… estaba la chica con el vestido blanco largo y la melena negra. Además había un chico alto con el mismo cabello de la chica pero corto y una chica más baja que los demás con un cabello rojo fuego que estaba parada frente al pilar donde estaba atado el chico con cabello azul.

Jace se echó para atrás y observo desde un pilar, la chica de cabello rojo se paseaba de un lado a otro con las manos cruzadas en su pecho

-Bien, aun no nos has dicho si hay alguien más de tu especia aquí-dijo la pelirroja.

"¿Su especie?" Jace se preguntó de que estarían hablando y se planteó la posibilidad de haber tropezado con una guerra de bandas

-No sé de qué estás hablando-dijo el chico de cabello azul pero su tono era a la vez angustiado y rudo

-Se refiere a otros demonios-intervino el chico moreno-sabes lo que es un demonio ¿verdad?

El chico atado al pilar movió la cabeza y mascullo algo

-Demonios-dijo la chica pelirroja arrastrando las palabras-definidos religiosamente como moradores del infierno, los siervos de satán, pero entendidos aquí, por los propósitos de La Clave, como cualquier espíritu maligno cuyo origen se encuentra fuera de nuestra propia dimensión de residencia…

-Es suficiente Clary-intervino la chica de cabello negro

-Isabelle tiene razón-dijo de acuerdo el chico de cabello negro-nadie necesita una lección de semántica… ni de demonología-

"Están locos" pensó Jace "realmente locos"

Clary levanto la cabeza y miro al chico de cabello azul en forma desafiante, lo que le hizo recordar a los leones en los documentales

-Isabelle y Alec creen que hablo demasiado-comento Clary con tono desafiante-¿Crees tú que hablo demasiado?

-Podría darles información-dijo el chico de cabello azul sonando desesperado-se dónde esta Valentine.

Isabelle y Alec inmediatamente miraron a Clary con preocupación

-Valentine se está pudriendo en el infierno-dijo ella escupiendo las palabras

-No!-exclamo en chico atado al pilar y tratando de librarse-no, todos los mundos infernales lo saben, yo lo sé!

-Valentine está muerto, y mándale saludos de su querida hija cuando lo veas allá-dijo Clary, Jace noto que cuando dijo hija sus labios se contrajeron en una mueca de disgusto

-Mátalo Clary-dijo Isabelle-está jugando con nosotros

Clary alzo la mano y el chico se retorció contra el pilar tratando de librarse

-Puedo decirles donde esta-dijo desesperado

-Por el ángel-dijo Clary-cada vez que capturamos a uno de ustedes afirman saber dónde está Valentine, pues adivinen nosotros también, está en el infierno y ye podrás reunir con el

Giro la mano y Jace pudo ver que tenía un cuchillo en ella, pero el cuchillo estaba hecho de un material extraño y trasparente que desprendía un brillo. Jace decidió que ya era suficiente

-Para-dijo saliendo de su escondite, todas las caras de giraron a verlo y se quedaron paralizados

-¿Qué es esto?-Dijo Alec siendo el primero en hablar

-Es un chico Alec, deberías conocerlos tu eres uno-dijo Clary, acercándose a Jace-un mundi-dijo examinándolo-y puede vernos

-Claro que puedo verlos-dijo Jace-no estoy ciego

-Si lo estas pero no lo sabes-replico Clary-es mejor que te vayas si sabes lo que te conviene-dijo recogiendo su cuchillo

-No me iré a ninguna parte-dijo el apuntando a el chico en el suelo-si lo hago lo mataran

-Cierto pero, ¿Qué te importa a ti que lo matemos?-dijo Clary

-Pues…-dijo-no pueden ir matando personas por ahí como si nada

-Tienes razón, pero esto no es una persona, niño-dijo Clary apuntando al chico- esto puede parecer una persona, hablar como una persona e incluso moverse como una persona. Pero es un monstruo.

-Clary-dijo Isabelle con tono amenazador-es suficiente

-Estás loco-dijo Jace-he llamado a la policía y estarán en cualquier momento aquí

-Miente-dijo Alec-Clary crees..

Pero nunca llego a terminar la frase porque con un grito agudo el chico de cabellos azules se liberó de sus ataduras y se lanzó sobre Clary, los dos cayeron al suelo y el chico quedo encima de Clary enseñando unas garras llenas de sangre. Isabelle lanzo un grito y ella y Alec corrieron en dirección a Clary. Isabelle con su látigo quito a el chico de encima de Clary, Jace retrocedió deseando huir. El muchacho callo de lado y veloz como un rayo Clary rodo sobre sí misma y enterró el cuchillo en el pecho del chico. De este empezó a salir sangre negruzca y Clary se levantó viendo al chico retorcerse y se agacho a sacar el cuchillo del cuerpo del muchacho. La pollera de Clary negra ahora tenía unos puntos más negros que otros donde se notaba la sangre. El chico de pelo azul se le volvió los ojos blancos

-Que así sea-dijo el chico-que los repudiados vengan por ustedes

El cuerpo del chico se doblo por si mismo y comenzó a desaparecer hasta desaparecer por completo. Jace comenzó a retroceder, nadie le prestaba atención pues Alec estaba sujetando a Clary probablemente tratando de ver sus heridas. El se giro y corrió hacia la puerta. Pero Isabelle estaba ahí cortándole el paso, enrollo el látigo en su muñeca.

-Tu, estúpido mundi-dijo-pudiste haber hecho que Clary muriera

-Están todos locos-dijo Jace-cuando la policía venga…

-La policía no esta interesada en cadáveres que no se pueden ver-dijo Clary caminando hacia el con una mano en el pecho y Alec detrás de ella mirando preocupado. Jace echo una mirada al lugar donde debía estar el cuerpo pero ni siquiera había una mancha de sangre

-Regresan a sus dimensiones de residencia a morir-explico Jace-por si tenias curiosidad

-Clary-dijo Alec-cuidado

-Puede vernos Alec-replico Clary-ya sabe demasiado

-Así pues ¿qué hacemos con el?-pregunto Isabelle

-Dejarlo ir-dijo Clary

Isabelle le lanzo una mirada sorprendida, casi enojada pero no discutió y soltó el látigo

-Y si la llevamos al instituto, quizá Hodge quiera verlo-dijo Alec

-Ni hablar, es un mundi-dijo Isabelle

-¿Lo es?-dijo Clary-¿Has tratado con demonios? ¿Has paseado con brujos? ¿Has hablado con hijos de la noche? ¿Has…?

-No me llames niñita-interrumpió Jace-y no se de que hablas, no creo en demonios o…

-¿Jace?-interrumpió Simón-¿estás bien? ¿Qué paso con los tipos con cuchillos?

-Me ha parecido que han entrado aquí pero no-dijo mirando al gorila, claramente enojado-lo siento

Detrás de ella Isabelle lanzo una risita divertida


	2. Chapter 2

SECRETOS Y MENTIRAS

Estaba hablando por telefono con mi Simon

-_"Entonces nos juntamos en__ Java __Jones para la poesia de Eric"_

_-"Claro, pero también ira Aline"_

_-"No creo que a ella le guste la poesia de Eric, es un poco rara"_

_-"HEY"-_escuche detrás y supe que era Eric

-_"¿Dónde estas?_

_-"Acabamos de terminar el ensayo"-_Simón estaba en una banda con Eric y sus dos amigos; Matt y Kirk. Ensayaban todas las semanas en el garaje de Eric.

_-"¿Tu mama no te castigo por llegar tan tarde?"-_pregunto Simón

_-"No, dijo que solo por esta vez te lo perdono"_

_-"Okey, entonces te espero en Java Jones"_

_-"Claro"-_Dije y despues corte la comunicación

Escuche la puerta abrirse asi que inmediatamente garre un libro, a mi madre no le gustaba que estuviera todo el dia con cosas tecnologicas.

-Hola-dijo Luke entrado por la puerta con cajas en sus brazos. Luke era el mejor amigo de mi mama, tenia una librería

-Hola-dije dejando el libro al lado

-¿Qué estas haciendo? ¿Estudiar?-y le arrebato el libro de las manos- "El mundo sigue estando repleto de esas variopintas criaturas a las que una filosofía más sobria ha desechado. Hadas y trasgos, fantasmas y demonios, todavía rondan por ahí…"

-¿Es para la escuela?-pregunto dejando el libro de lado y buscando en la caja de herramientas junto a la chimenea. Sobre la chimenea había un cuadro de un hombre rubio y con un traje militar, que era su padre. El había muerto cuando yo tenia 2 años

-No, son los libros de mama-dije-Hablando de mama ¿Dónde esta?

-Abajo aparcando la furgoneta

-¿Para que son las cajas?-pregunte

-Tu madre quiere empaquetar unas cosas-dijo recojiendo la pistola de cinta de embalar de la caja de herramientas

-¿Luke?-dije

-¿Si?-dijo distraído

-¿Qué harías si vieras algo que nadie más puede ver?-La pistola de cinta de embalar se cayo de la mano de Luke y reboto en las baldosas

-¿Quieres decir como si fuera testido de un crimen? ¿Esa clase de cosas?

-No; me refiero a si hubiera otras personas cerca, pero tú fueras el único que pudiera ver algo. Como si eso fuera invisible paratodo el mundo excepto tú.

Él vaciló, aún arrodillado, con la abollada pistola de cinta de embalar aferrada en la mano.

-Jace-comenzó-no te preocupes. Quiza es solo tu imaginación. Además todas las personas alguna vez creemos ver algo que en realidad no paso

Mentalmente recordó el latigo de Isabelle, el chico de pelo azul y los ojos color esmeralda de Clary. Belleza y horror.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, distrayéndome de mis pensamientos. Y entro Celine Heronlade con su cabello rubio, esbelta y alta. Camino hasta Luke con sus tacones resonando en el piso y le entrego las llaves

-Gracias por subir las cajas-dijo mi madre a Luke

-Mama-dije-¿Para que son las cajas?

Celine se montro nerviosa, se mordio el labio. " esto es malo"-pensé

mama dirigio una -Jace-comenzó-no te preocupes. Quiza es solo tu imaginación. Además todas las personas alguna vez creemos ver algo que en realidad no paso

Mentalmente recordó el latigo de Isabelle, el chico de pelo azul y los ojos color esmeralda de Clary. Belleza y horror.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, distrayéndome de mis pensamientos. Y entro Celine Heronlade con su cabello rubio, esbelta y alta. Camino hasta Luke con sus tacones resonando en el piso y le entrego las llavesnerviosa mirada Luke

-simplemente díselo-dijo este

-Puenden dejar de hablar como si no estuviera aquí?¿y que quieres decir con que me diga?¿que me diga que?-dijo Jace

Cecine solto un suspiro lentamente

-Nos vamos de vacaciones-solto

-¿QUE?-dije-¿Por cuanto tiempo?

-El resto del verano

-¿El resto del verano?-dije-no puedo, tengo planes: Aline y yo para salir y con simon para la fiesta además...

-Lo siento, pero lo puedes cancelar-dijo mama

-No lo entiendo ¿porque?

-Necesito paz y tranquilidad, andamos cortos de dinero-suspiro mama

-pues vende algunas cosas de papa-replique con enojo-no es lo que sueles hacer

mama se echo para atrás

-Eso no es justo

-Mira, ve si quieres ir, pero yo me quedare, conseguiré empleo en el Starbucks o algo asi Simon dijo que siempre contratan gente y soy lo bastante mayor...

-No!-interumpio mama-tienes que venir con nosotros, no hay opción. Podria pasar algo

-¿Que podría pasar?

Se oyó un estrepito, Luke había botado uno de los cuadros, lo recogio y se levanto

-Me voy-dijo

-Espera-replico mama

Corrio tras el y lo alcanzo justo cuando tomaba el plomo de la puerta. Escuche atentamente

-...Bane-dijo mama-Le he estado llamando y llamando, no contesta. Su buzon de voz dice que están en Tanzania ¿que debo hacer?

-No puedes seguir ocultandolo siempre-dijo Luke

-Pero Jace...

-El no es el otro Jonathan-enterrumpio Luke-Nunca has sido la misma desde que sucedió, el no es Jonathan

¿Quién es el otro Jonathan?-se pregunto Jace

-Habla con el Cecine, lo digo enserio

Luke iba a girar el plomo por segunda vez cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

Celine solto un pequeño grito

-Jesús-exclamo Luke

-No solo soy yo, pero me han dicho que el parecido es increible-dijo simon asomando su cabeza por la puerta

-¿Listo?-pregunto en mi dirección

-Si-dije antes de que mi mama me interrumpiera

-Simon ¿estabas escuchando?-pregunto mama

-No, acabo de llegar, ¿debería irme?

-No-dije denuevo- ya acabamos

-¿Jace, no quieres hablar de esto?

-No, mama. Tendremos mucho tiempo para hablar en las "vacaciones"

Coji mi chaqueta y sali. Vivia en una casa de piera rojiza, probablemente la casa antes pertenecia una familia acaudalada, aunque en la actualidad estaba dividida, el y su madre compartían la casa con una señora, ella tenia un puesto de videntes en la primera planta. En su puerta había una placa que decía: "MADAME DOROTHEA, VIDENTE Y PROFETISTA"

Yo estaba tan enojado con mi madre que me sobresalte cuando la puerta de madame Dorothea se abrió de golpe. De ella salio un hombre alto, de tez oscura y sus ojos parecían como de gatos, el hombre le dedico una sonrisa y de repente me empece a sentir un poco mariado, me tambalee hacia atrás y Simon me miro extrañado

-¿Estas bien? estas un poco palido

-Si-menti, me parecía haber visto a alguien o algo, pero no recordaba que, como si el recuerdo se hubiera ido como agua entre los dedos-me parecio ver al gato de Dorothea, además no he comido nada desde ayer.

-Venga, vamos a comer para que estes presentable para tu novia-dijo riéndose de mi escusa...

-No puedo creer que se haya puesto asi, no me puedo estar el verano encerrado-dije por quinta vez, estábamos en un restaurant mexicano

-Oh, vamos,sabes queno será permanente, conozco a tu madre desde que eramos pequeños como ¿diez años? y siempre te castiga pero se le pasa de inmediato.

-¿Como sabes que pasara eso?

-¿Que quieres decir?-pregunto simon

-Que no se nada de ella, no se nada de su infancia y de su familia, como conocio a mi padre y ni siquiera tiene fotos de su boda, es como si su vida hubiera empezado cuando me tuvo a mi. Es raro que no sepa nada sobre mi madre. No se quienes son mis abuelos, y ellos no me han visto nunca, que clase de persona no quiere conocer a su nieto

-Quizas tu madre los odie, tiene esas cicatrices en la espalda

-¿Que cicatrices?- dije sorprendido

-Esas cicatrices pequeñas y finas que tiene en toda la espalda y brazos, me he fijado cuando trae traje de baño

-Jamas las he visto, creo que lo imaginas-

Derrepente mi teléfono sone, pensé que seria Aline pero en realidad era mi madre, guarde el celular denuevo en mi bolsillo

-¿Era tu mama?-pregunto simon

-Si.

El teléfono sono denuevo y mande a buzon de voz. Su voz se escuchaba tensa y era claro que trataba de no sonar enfadada "Cariño, lo siento por decirte asi lo de las vacaciones, ven casa y charlaremos..." corte antes de que me dijiera otra escusa

-Quiere hablar-dije con tono aburrido

-Vamos al recital de poesía-dijo simon-llegaremos tarde

-Claro.


	3. Chapter 3

CAZADOR DE SOMBRAS

Cuando llegamos a Java Jones estaba atestado de gente, Eric ya estaba en el escenario y se habia teñido las puntas del cabello color rosa, Matt estaba detras de el.

-Oh, esto sera horrible-dije- Ire a buscar a Aline

-Ok, yo traere los cafes, busca mesa-dijo Simón

Lance una mirada por el cafe buscando la cabellera cafe de Aline, la encontre hablando con una chica en la otra esquina del cafe. Me acerque y escuche con atencion, se que esta mal pero mi curiosidad le gana a mi remordimiento.

-"Valentine me mando, no interfieras"-dijo Aline

-"Si la Clave te descubre te mataran"-dijo la chica

-"Esta es una guerra que Valentine ganara Helen"

-"¿Como estas tan segura?"-pregunto la chica "Helen"

-"Porque ahora tenemos algo que no teniamos antes, un arma?"

-"¿Que es?"

-"Son sus ..."-justo en ese momento Aline dirigio su mirada hacia mi y desvie la vista rapidamente para que no supiera que estaba escuchando, pero ya era tarde, ella se dio cuenta. ¿Quien diablos era Valentine?, ¿de que guerra hablaban?¿cual era el arma?. Aline se despidio con un rapido abrazo de Helen y se dirigio a mi.

-Hola cariño-dijo y me dio un beso.-Vamos a buscar una mesa, esta lleno

-Claro-dije, me pregunte porque no se refirio y no parecio enojada por que escuche su conversacion

Encontaos una mesa en la esquina del restaurant, nos sentamos y derrepente aparecio Simon con una bandeja con 3 cafes, se seto y la poesia de Eric empezo, era horrible

-" ¡Ven mi falso gigante, mi nefando bajo vientre! ¡Unta toda protuberancia con árido celo!"

-¿Acaba de decir bajo vientre?-pregunto Aline

-Creo que si-dije con una mueca, si que era horrible su poesia

-"¡Turgente es mi tormento! gimió Eric"-". ¡La zozobra crece en el interior!"

Eric sigui con su poesia y yo mientras pase un brazo por los hombre de Aline, ella apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho, Se veia tan hermosa. Entonces senti esa tipica sensacion de que te estan observando, gire la cabeza y la vi, esa cabellera roja. Clary estaba afuera del cafe, me miro a los ojos y me indico con un gesto que la siguiera y con eso desaparecio. Vacile pero al final decidi que queria respuestas.

-Ya vuelvo-dije

-Cariño ¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto Aline

-Si, no te preocupes

Me dirigi hacia la puerta y afuera apoyada en el capo de un auto estaba Clary, con ese traje negro que llevaba en el Pandemonium

-La poesia de tu amigo es terrible-comento casualmente

-¿Qué?

-Que su poesía es terrible, suena como si se hubiera tragado un diccionario y vomitara palabras al azar

-¿Porque me estas siguiendo?-pregunte molesto

-Woa, que cambio de tema, en todo caso ¿qué te hace pensar que te estoy siguiendo?

-¿Porque solo yo puedo verte?

-Y ahi otro cambio de tema, ¿Evades siempre así las preguntas? Es de mala educa...

-No me interesa!-grite interrumpiendola, una señora de edad que pasaba po ahi me miro y nego con la cabeza como diciendo "Esta generación, estamos jodidos"

-Uh, no grites, te hace parecer loco-dijo Clary mentras de observaba las uñas

-Si no dejas de seguirme llamare a la policia-amenaze

-Si, y les diras que una chica increiblemente atractiva que solo tu ves te esta acosando, porsupuesto que te creeran-Me dejo sin palabras

-¿Que haces aqui?

-Mi trabajo, niñito

-Mi nombre es Jace, no niñito

-Jace, ¿diminutivo de que?

-No tengo porque contestarte-ella me estaba cabreando

-Tranquilo, te saldran arrugas antes de tiempo, yo intento no enojarme tanto pues las arrugas arruinarian mi hermoso rostro-dijo tocandose la frente

-¿Qué haces aquí?-repeti

-Solo quiero ver tus manos-dijo

-¿Para que?-esto estaba poniendose mas extraño si es que podia ponerse mas

-Solo ver si tienes una marca, a los cazadores de sombras le marcan las palmas para tener mejor manejo y equilibrio con las armas-cuando vacile ella roso los ojos- si me las muestras te dejare tranquilo

-¿Lo prometes?-pregunte

-Si-le mostre mis palmas, ella parecio fijarce un momento antes de fruncir el ceño

-Pareces un mundano, pero puedes vernos y no tienes marcas, eres muy extraño-dijo

-¿Como que marcas?

-Mira-ella entendio su mano derecha.

-No veo nada-dije confundido

-Consentrate, mira los bordes- hice lo que me dijo, derrepente unas lineas negras se empezaron a dibujar en sus manos, un dibujo parecido a un ojo aparecio en la palma de su mano

-¿Tienes un tatuaje?-pregunte sorprendido

-No, son marcas, en realidad Runas, marcadas en nuestra piel con fuego

-¿Fuego? ¿Duele cuando te las pones?-Clary me miro ligeramente divertida

-¿Acabo de decirque que las runas me ayudan con las armas y tu me preguntas si me duele?-rio-en todo caso si, pero despues de un tiempo te me miro y se puso seria denuevo-Vamos

-¿Adonde?

-Al instituto, a Hodge le gustara verte

-¿Instituto?

-Un lugar donde los cazadores de sombras reciben hogar

-No ire-dije dandome la vuelta para volver al cafe

-¿Porque?-Clary me agarro del brazo muy fuerte, me sorprendio su fuerza para alguien tan pequeño

-Prometiste que me dejarias ir

-Si, pero para nosotros solo prometer en el nombre del Angel funciona

-Y no me lo dijiste

-No preguntaste

-No es jus...-me interrumpio es sonido de mi telefono, mire a Clary y me vuelta para contestar

-¿Mama?

-Jace, gracias a Dios- Una penetrante sensación de alarma me recorio la columna vertebral; su madre parecía presa del pánico-. Escúchame

-Todo va bien, mamá. Estoy perfectamente. Voy de camino a casa

-¡No! El terror hizo chirriar la voz de Celine-. ¡No vengas a casa! ¿Me entiendes, Jace? Ni se te ocurra venir a casa. Ve a casa de Simon. Ve directamente a casa de Simon y quédate ahí hasta que pueda-Un ruido de fondo la interrumpió: el sonido de algo que caía, que se hacía añicos, algo pesado golpeando el suelo

¿Mamá, estás bien?- Del teléfono surgió un fuerte zumbido, y la voz de mi madre se abrió paso a través de la estática.

-Sólo prométeme que no vendrás a casa. Ve a casa de Simon y llama a Luke dile que me ha encontrado

Sus palabras quedaron ahogadas por un fuerte estrépito parecido al de la madera al astillarse.

-¿Quién te ha encontrado? Mamá, ¿has llamado a la policía? ¿Lo has hecho ?- Mi desesperada pregunta quedó interrumpida por un sonido que Jace jamás olvidaría: un discordante sonido deslizante, seguido por un golpe sordo. Oyó cómo su madre aspiraba con fuerza.

-Te quiero,- le oí decir, con voz inquietantemente tranquila. El teléfono se desconectó.

-¡Mamá!- grite al teléfono-. ¿Mamá, estás ahí?

Fin de la llamada , apareció en la pantalla. Pero ¿por qué habría colgado su madre de aquel modo?

Intente denuevo llamar a casa pero sono el buzon de voz, intente unas 10 veces

-Jace-dijo Clary, era la primera vez que lo escuchaba decir su nombre-¿Que sucede?

-Prestame tu telefono-meti la mano en su cinturon de armas y seque un pequeño aparato

-Eso no es un telefono-dijo-dime que pasa, te puedo ayudar

La mire con furia, como se atrevia a decir que me podia ayudar. Luedo de eso sali corriendo en direccion casa.


	4. Chapter 4

4.- RAPIÑADOR

Hacia mucho calor y correr a casa fue agotador, aunque hacia ucho deporte en la escuela mis piernas dolian. De camino intente llamar a casa pero Clary tenia razon, lo que parecia un telefono era un extraño aparato, los botones no tenian numeros, solo signos raros y no tenia pantalla.

Cuando doblaba la esquina vio que las luces del sugundo piso estaban encendidas, una buena señal mi madre estaba en casa, todo estaria bien. Pero cuando estaba por entrar sentí una extraña sensacion en mi estomago.

No vi nada desde el momento qu entre, se había fundido la bombilla... otra vez

-¿Donde vas?-dijo un voz, me sobresalte e inmediatamente trate ver de donde provenia la voz, frente a mi estaba Madame Dorotea, o creo que era ella, solo distingua una cara redonda

-A mi apartamento-dije enojado porque de detuvieran

-Creo que tu madre ha estado moviendo muebles, se han escuchado unos chirrillos horribles, incluso duele la cabeza-dijo frotandose las sienes

Segui caminando sin prestarle antencion.

-Jovencito, dile al novio de tu madre si me puede ayudar a cambiar unos muebles y tiene que cambiar la bombilla, se fundio-dijo como si no fuera ovio

-Si lo se, y Luke no es su novio

Dije y empeze a correr para que no me interrumpiera otra vez, vi que la puerta estaba abierta. "Esto no es bueno" pense, mama jamas dejaba la puerta abierta, cuando lo hacia Madame Dorotea iba a conversar y no se iba en mas 2 horas, una vez se quedo todo el dia, sin mentir se fue a las 2 de la mañana... fue horrible.

Cuando entre me quede en shock, todo estaba destrozado, los marcos de los cuadros estaban tirados por todas partes.

-Mama-dije con voz temblorosa-Mama, estoy en casa.

Nadie respondio, las ventanas estaban abiertas y habian arrancado los almohadones del sillón y habian echo trizas las estanterias y los libros y pequeños adornos estaban tirados en el suelo, algunos echos trizas. "Ladrones" fue lo primero que pense, pero luego vi que la tele, el DVD y la portatil de mi mama seguian ahí. Que clase de ladrones no se llevarian las cosas con valor. Sentia mucho miedo

-¡Mamá!-grite a todo pulmon-¿Donde estas?, ¿Mami?

No la llamaba asi desde que tenia 7 años, estaba desesperado, lagrimas se escapaban de mis ojos, no creo en esa tonteria de "los hombres no deben llorar", no es que llorara siempre, solo que... estaba desesperado por mi madre, lo ultimo que habiamos echo era pelear. "Mamá, que te paso?" me pregunte

Derrepente se escuco un ruido, oo algo arrastrandose por el suelo, algo pesado. Agarre lo primero que tenia en mano, un arco de una foto de mi mama y yo en el campo de Luke.

Por el pasillo aparecio la criatura mas fea que habia visto, era larga y cubierta de escamas, con muchos ojos negros colocados justo en mudio de un creaneo abovedado. Parecia una mezcla entre caiman y cienpies, tenia un hocico grueso y plano, una cola de puas y muchas patas.

Corri hacia la salida y me eche a un lado cuando la criatura casi salta sobre mi, esta era mucho mas rapida que yo. Un gruñido sordo borboteo de la garganta del animal. Volvio a saltar quedando justo delante de la puerta y se quedo quieta mirandome con sus multiples ojos, su mandibula se habrio mostrando una hilera de dientes puntiagudos que derramaban una sustancia verde asquerosa, una lengua muy larga y negra se agito hacia el exterios, fuera de las fauses. En tonces empezo a emitir palabras

-Chico-siseo- Carne. Comida. Sangre. Para comer, mmm comer

El monstruo se deslizo hacia mi con las fauses abiertas, le arrojo el marco pero este se destrozo al tocar al animal.

-Huesos. Triturar. Beber venas.

Mi espalda golpeo la pared, hasta ese momento no me habia dado cuanta que estaba retrocediendo, Sintio un movimiento contra su cadera, el aparato de Clary, lo tomo en su mano con fuerza.

-Para comer, no se puede, pero quiero comer

Eso me desconserto

-Valentine nunca lo sabra. El no tiene que saberlo, solo fue un accidente. Valentine no se enojara

Valentine, seguda vez que lo oia en el dia y tercera vez que lo oia en toda su vida.. ¿Quien era el tipo? Se huviera seguido haciendo estas preguntas pero esta a punto de morir a manos de la cosa mas asquerosa y rara que habia visto es la vida.

La criatura se lanzo encima de el, y instintivamente le arojo el aparato de Clary, este cayo en su boca, el monstruo retrocedio brscamente y empezo a hacer sonido de arcadas, me quede sorprendido. La bestia empeo a convulsionar y desaparecion en el suelo como el del club Pandemonium.

Me sentia muy mal, como si estuviera a kilometros de distancia e mi cuerpo. Escucho el sonido de la puerta abriendose y unos pasos apresurados

-¿Jace?-pregunto una voz angelical, la voz mas bonita que habia escuhado en su vida.

Luego todo se volvio negro...

Desperto sintiendo mucho frio y unas delicadas y pequeñas manos me recorrian el cuerpo , abro los ojos y me encuentro mirando una cabellera roja y unos ojos color esmeralda. Estaba tendido sobre el cesped frio y humedo, vio a Clary arrodillada al lado mio examinando si tenia alguna herida. Derrepente se detuvo mirando su cuello, tomo tela su polera negra y la desgarro.

-No te muevas.

Gire la cabeza y vi que habia policias en el apartamento, estaba esconido detras de unos arbustos. Intente incorporarme pero al instante senti arcadas, estaba en shock

-Te dije que no te movieras-gruño- ese demonio rapiñador te alcanzo en la parte posterior del cuello. Estaba medio muerto de modo que no fue un gran picotazo pero tengo que llevarte al instituto. Quedate quieta

-Esa cosa, hablaba, desaparecio...-estaba asustado, definitivamente muy asustado

-Ya habias oido hablar a demonios antes-dijo Clary

Sus manos se movian con elegancia y cuidado mientras amarraba la tela en su cuello. Estaba huntada con algo ceroso, como el ungüento que usaba mi mama para mantener sus manos suaves.

-El demonio del Pandemonium parecia una persona

-Era un demonio eidolon, un cambiante. Los rapiñadores parecen lo que parecen, no son muy bonitos pero son muy estupidos asi que no les clary con una sonrisa

-Dijo que iba a matarme

-Pero no lo hizo, tu lo mataste a el.-termino de colocar bien el pedazo de tela y el dolor desaparecio, se sento en la hierba

-La policia esta aqui, no deberiamos avisarles..

-No, no hay nada que ellos puedan hacer. quiza alguien te oyo gritar, te apuesto 10 a 1 que ellos no son policias de verdad

-Porque no lo serian?

-Los demonios suelen cubrir sus huellas

-Mi madre-susurre recordando todo el desorden del apartamento

-Hay veneno recorriendo tus venas en este momento, si no te llevo al instituto en una hora estaras muerta. Vamos

Me levante con cuidado, i cabeza empezaba a dar vueltas

-Puedes andar?, puedo crear un portal-dijo

Asenti y comenze a caminar pero con el primer paso me senti muy mal y casi caigo de bruces al suelo, pero Clary me atrapo a tiempo, cuando alze la vista vi a los policias, y me fije en su mano, no habia carne, solo huesos.

-Su mano-susurre

-Te dije que podian ser demonios, gane la apuesta-dijo

Derrepente me vino un ataque de tos, Clary alzo mi muñeca y la dio vuelta de modo que el antebrazo quedo expuesto, ella tenia algo en la mano, algo afilado y plateado, lo puso sobre su mano, se sintio como una quemadura y cuando vio, vio una figura en su brazo.

-¿Que se supone que hace eso?

-Te ocultara-dijo-solo por un rato

-¿Que es eso?-dije señalando la cosa con la que me marco

-Mi estela

Derrepente me empeze a sentir muy mal y cai al suelo

-¡Mierda!-dijo Clary, fue lo ultimo que escuche. Y por segunda vez todo se volvio negro.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: Clave y Alianza**

_-¿Seguro que despertara?, quiero decir es unmundano-_ dijo una voz masculina

-_No lo se_- esta vez era una voz femenina

-_En cualquier caso, ¿por qué Clary no se ha pasado por aquí?_

_-Quiza no le interesa, de todos modos no seria el primer hombre que trae al instituto_

_-Ni el tuyo tampoco_

-_Eso es diferente_-dijo la voz femenina a la defensiva

-_Claro que lo es, tu te los tiras y Clary los ayuda y luego se los tira_- "Que sueño mas raro" pense

-_Hey, por lo menos yo no me como a Magnus con los ojos en frente de todos_- ese nombre, Magnus lo habia escuchado.

Me comenze a sentir mareado y cai en la inconsiencia.

Mi cabeza latia como si tuviera una resaca, la peor resaca del mundo entero. Incluso peor que cuando me emborrache tanto que corri desnudo por la av. Madison con astas en la cabeza, ese día corri como el infierno para escapar de los policias y lo logre por poco... Esa era la cosa mas loca que he echo, aunque en mi defensa creo que habian puesto drogas o algo en mi bebida.

En fin, mi cabeza dolia mucho. Abri mis ojos con un esfuerzo enorme y luego los cerre inmediatamente por lo molesto de la luz en mis ojos, vi a un chico, mas o menos de 17 o 18 años. Era alto pero estaba seguro que yo era un poco mas alto, uos pocos centrimetros, ademas su pelo era negro y tenia los ojos azules, lo reconoci de inmediato, el chico que estaba con Clary en el Pandemonium, Alec. Vestia de negro y unos vaqueros.

-Oh, al fin despertaste, Hodge empezaba a preocuparse-dijo sirviendo algo en un vaso y entregandomelo, sabia a menta o algo asi.

-¿Estoy en el instituto?-pregunte recordando todo

-Por mucho que quiero a Clary desearia que alguna vez se quedara callada-dijo- En fin, ten-le entrego una sudadera negra con unos vaqueros negros- es algo de mi ropa, espero que te quede

-Te gusta en negro-dije- ¿Y mi ropa?

-La quemamos-dijo dandose vuelta

-¡¿HICIERON QUE?!-grite

-La quemamos, estaba llena de sangre de demonio. de todos modos Hodge quiere verte. Asi que duchate para que vayas

-Era mi ropa nueva-me lamente

-Si, pero ahora esta es tu ropa nueva, duchate y luego vistete

-¿Quien la quemo?-pregunte recogiendo la ropa

-Clary

-Y ¿siempre que conoce a un chico quema su ropa?-pregunte-Porque eso es un poco grosero

-Ella es grosera con todo el mundo, y segun dicen eso es lo que la convierte en una chica super sexy-dijo

-¿Eres su hermano?-pregunte ya que habia dicho "segun dicen"

-No, ¿de donde sacaste esa idea?

-Bueno, ustedes viven juntos-dije confundido

-Si, pero...

-¿Por que no vive con sus padres?-lo interrumpi

-Porque estan muertos-dijo secamente

-¿Murieron en un accidente?-pregunte, sorprendido

-No-dijo Alec se removio un poco nervioso y lo miro a los ojos con una expresion fria- Su padre era un maniatico que queria destruir el mundo junto a su madre, pero el mato a la madre de Clary frente a ella por un mal entendido y luego su padre desaparecio.

-Whoa-dije aun mas sorprendido-¿Ella lo vio todo?

-Si-dijo luego señalo con el dedo una puerta blanca que se encontraba en la habitacion-Ahí esta el baño, duchate y porfavor deja de hacer preguntas. Ire a avisar a Hodge que despertaste, el querra verte.

-Ok-dije, creo que el tema incomodo a Alec, o lo molesto.

La ropa de Alec me quedaba un poco apretada, pero no me había dado una ducha rapida, me mire al espejo y me di cuenta que daba asco, tenia ojeras y un moretón en el pomulo izquierdo.

"Tengo que llamar a Luke" pense, el podría estar precupado por mi, ademas mamá había dicho que fuera con el. Seguro el instituto tenía un telefono, pediria permiso para usarlo luego de hablar con Hodge, tambien tenía que llamar a Aline, "Aline", debia estar precupada, el se habia ido sin avisar del Java Jones, tenia que llamarla para decirle que el estaba bien.

Espero un momento, pero Alec demoraba mucho, asi que decidi yo mismo buscar a Hodge. El pasillo era oscuro, apenas iluminado. Derrepente escucho un estornudo, eso me asusto hasta la muerte, me acerco a la puerta donde creo que escuche el estornudo. La abro con mucho cuidado y al principio no veo nada.

-¿Isabelle?-escucho que pregunta una voz. Clary.

-Soy yo-dije, entonces se prende la luz y veo a Clary dirigiendose hacia mi con un paso muy rapido, no alcanzo a registrar nada de la habitacion ya que ella sale y cierra la puerta

-Despertaste, ¿no deberias estar viendo a Hodge?-pregunto dirigiendose hacia mi,

-Alec fue a buscarlo, me aburri de esperarlo-dije, avergonzado de haber escapado de Alec

-Ven-dijo y comenzo a caminar, al ver que no me movia se giro-Vamos, te llevare a ver a Hodge.

-Okey

El Instituto era enorme, un amplio espacio grande y tenebroso, que más que parecer diseñado según un plano, daba la impresión de haber sido excavado naturalmente en la roca por el paso del agua y los años. A través de puertas entreabiertas, vi innumerables pequeñas habitaciones idénticas, cada una con una cama sin sábanas, una mesilla de noche y un gran armario de madera abierto. Pálidos arcos de piedra sostenían los techos elevados, muchos de ellos intrincadamente esculpidos con figuras pequeñas. Reparó en ciertos motivos que se repetían: ángeles y espadas, soles y rosas.

-¿Por qué tiene tantos dormitorios este sitio? pregunte-. Pensaba que era un instituto de investigación.

-Ésta es el ala residencial. Tenemos el compromiso de ofrecer seguridad y alojamiento a cualquier cazador de sombras que lo solicite. Podemos alojar hasta doscientas personas.

-Pero la mayoría de estas habitaciones están vacías.

-La gente va y viene. Nadie se queda mucho tiempo. Por lo general estamos sólo nosotros: Alec, Isabelle y Max, sus padres , y yo y Hodge.

-¿Max?-pregunte

-El hermano pequeño de Alec e Isabelle, Max es el menor, pero está en el extranjero con sus padres.

-¿De vacaciones?

-No exactamente-Clary vaciló-. Puedes considerarlos como como diplomáticos extranjeros, y esto como una especie de embajada. En estos momentos se encuentran en el país de origen de los cazadores de sombras, llevando a cabo unas negociaciones de paz muy delicadas. Se llevaron a Max con ellos porque es muy joven.

-¿País de origen de los cazadores de sombras?-me daba vueltas la cabeza-. ¿Cómo se llama?

-Idris.

-Nunca he oído hablar de él.

-No tendrías por qué.- dijo-. Los mundanos no conocen su existencia. Hay defensas, hechizos de protección, colocados en todas sus fronteras. Si intentaras cruzar al interior de Idris, sencillamente te verías transportada de un extremo al siguiente al instante. Jamás sabrías qué había sucedido

-¿No esta en los mapas?-pregunte

-Claro que no, osea no en el de los mundis, en cambio en de nosotros si entre Francia y Alemania

-No hay nada entre Francia y Alemania mas que Suiza-dije, entonces entendi,-Ahhh, ahora entiendo. ¿Has estado en Idris?

-Creci allí-dijo, mas tensa

-¿Y Alec e Isabelle?

-Hay muy pocos que se les deja criarse en un instituto, ya que este tiene todos los recursos.-se detuvo frente a una gran puerta-Esta es la biblioteca

Derrepente aparecio un gato persa azul con ojos amarillos

-Hola Iglesia-dijo Clary

-Hey, tengo una pregunta mas ¿Isabelle, Alec y Max son los unicos cazadores de sombras con los que pasas tu tiempo?-pregunte

-Si

-Debe de ser solitario-dije

-Tengo todo lo que necesito-dijo abriendo la puerta de la biblioteca.

La biblioteca era circular, con un techo que terminaba en punta, como si la hubieran construido dentro de una torre. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de libros, y los estantes eran tan altos que largas escalas colocadas sobre ruedecitas estaban dispuestas a lo largo de ellos a intervalos. Tampoco se trataba de libros corrientes; aquéllos eran libros encuadernados en piel y terciopelo, con cerraduras de aspecto sólido y bisagras hechas de latón y plata. Sus lomos estaban tachonados de gemas, que brillaban débilmente, e iluminados con letras doradas.

El suelo era de madera reluciente, con incrustaciones de pedacitos de cristal y mármol y trozos de piedras semipreciosas. La incrustación formaba un diseño que no consegui descifrar completamente: podrían haber sido las constelaciones, o incluso un mapa del mundo; sospeche que tendría que trepar a lo más alto del interior de la torre y mirar hacia abajo para poder verlo decuadamente. En el centro de la habitación había un magnífico escritorio. Estaba tallado a partir de una única tabla de madera, un gran y pesado trozo de roble que relucía con el apagado brillo de los años. La tabla descansaba sobre las espaldas de dos ángeles, tallados en la misma madera, las alas doradas y los rostros cincelados con una expresión de sufrimiento, como si el peso de la tabla les partiera la espalda. Tras el escritorio se sentaba un hombre delgado de cabellos entrecanos y larga nariz ganchuda, ademas de una gruesa cicatriz en su mejilla derecha.

-Hola-dijo

-Hola

-Bueno, sientate aqui-dijo señalando una silla frente al escritorio, dude pero obedeci

Derrepente un pajaro entro por la ventana y se poso en el hombre de Hodge

-Éste es Hugo presentó el hombre- tocando al ave posada en el hombro-. Hugo es un cuervo, y como tal, sabe muchas cosas. Yo, por mi parte, soy Hodge Starkweather, profesor de historia, y como tal, no sé ni con mucho lo suficiente.

Rei

-Jace Herondale-dije, inmediatemente Hodge parecio sorprenderse

-Herondale?-pregunto

Solo asenti

-Interesante, ¿Me puedes decir el nombre de tu madre?

-Celine

-Ah, la tierna Celine-eso me sorprendio, mucho

-¿La conoce?, ¿conoce a mi mamá?

-Claro, una buena cazadora de sombras-Quede en shock, ¿mamá? ¿una cazadora de sombras? ¿que demonios? ¿que se habia fumado Hodge?

-Estas equivocado, mi mamá es totalmente normal

-¿Estas seguro?-pregunto alzando una ceja ¿cómo podian hacer eso?

-Estoy seguro que conozco a mi madre lo suficiente para saber si es una mujer que se viste de negro y anda matando demonios por ahí

Hodge se levanto de la silla, se dirigio hacia un estante y saco un viejo libro, se acerco denuevo y lo abrio en una pagina, la fotgrafia en blanco y negro con un monton de jovenes en ella, el señalo a una joven

-¿Esa es tu madre?-pregunto, el miro detenidamente a la mujer, vestida de negro con runas en sus brazos. No queria creerlo, pero lo sabia aquella era mi madre.

-¿Co... como?

-No creo que sea el momento para explicarlo, quiero hablar contigo de otra cosa-dijo, "No puedes soltar algo así y luego no discutirlo"-pense, pero me quede callado

-Mi joven amiga Clary dice que mataste a un rapiñador-dijo- ¿Es verdad?

Iba a responder cuando Clary lo interrumpio

-Yo jamas miento-dijo, Hodge le lanzo una mirada-Bueno, solo aveces-Hodge le lanzo otra mirada- Esta bien, solo cuando es necesario

-Bueno, ¿lo mataste?

-Si, o sea eso creo, el demonio se acerco a mi, le lanze esa cosa que parecia celular.

-Le tiro el sensor en la boca-Dijo Clary-Las runas en el lo deben de haber matado

-Puede ser-dijo, derrepente la puerta se abrio de golpe, aparecio un agitada Isabelle

-Oh, gracias al Ángel, estas aquí.-dijo

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Clary acercandose a Isabelle, que en ese momento jadeaba en busca de aire

-Si, solo... muy... agitada

-Clary, ¿Puedes salir? quiero hablar a solas con Jace-pregunto Hodge

-No, no es justo-Dijo-Yo lo encontre y tengo derecho a escuchar lo que dice

-No discutas-dijo Isabelle-Vamos- La tiro del brazo

-Y te haces llamar mi parabatai?-pregunto Clary, ¿Parabatai?

-Ve Clary, ha llegado un nuevo armamento-dijo-Ademas voy a escribir a la Clave

-No, no puedes-dijo Clary, parecia un poco desesperada

-Hay que avisar que el hijo de Celine esta aquí, ademas ello querran verificar si no es un mundano

-No es un mundano-dijo Clary

-¿Como lo sabes?-replico Isabelle

-Cuando el demonio la mordio-dijo Clary- llegaron unos policias que tambien eran demonios, tenia que pasarla desapercivida, así que usé mi estela y puse una runa mendelin en la parte anterior de su brazo. Pensé que...

-¿Pensaste que?-dijo un enojado Hodge, Clary se veia nerviosa-Pudiste haberlo matado, sabes que las runas matan a los mundanos

-Pues no lo mate, ademas tenia apellido de cazador de sombras, pense que el podria ser uno

-¿Pues que habria pasado si el no fuera uno, si solo ubiera sido una coincidencia?

-Pues no lo fue, Jace muestrale tu brazo

Mostre mi brazo donde habia una marca negra desvaneciendose

-No le hizo daño, ¿ves? Hasta se esta desvaneciendo

-Tienen un telefono-interrumpi cuando parecia que Hodge iba a discutir, tenia que llamar a Luke

-¿A quien llamaras?-pregunto Hodge

-A mi tío Luke-dije

-Aquí esta es telefono, porfavor apurate

Marque

Luke descolgó al tercer timbrazo.

-¿Diga?

-¡Luke!-Se dejó caer contra el escritorio-. Soy yo. Jace.

-Jace-Pudo notar el alivio en su voz, junto con algo más que no pudo identificar del todo-¿Estás bien?

-Estoy perfectamente. Lamento no haberte llamado antes. Luke, mi madre...

-Lo sé. La policía estuvo aquí.

-Entonces no has sabido de ella.

Cualquier rastro de esperanza de que su madre hubiera huido de la casa y se hubiese ocultado en alguna parte, desapareció. Era imposible que no hubiera contactado con Luke de haberlo hecho.

-¿Qué dijo la policía?

-Sólo que había desaparecido-pense en los policías con la mano de esqueleto-. ¿Dónde estás?

-Estoy en la ciudad-respondió ella-. No sé dónde exactamente. Con unos amigos. He perdido el monedero. Si tienes algo de efectivo, podría coger un taxi hasta tu casa

-No-replicó él, tajante.

El teléfono le resbaló en la sudorosa mano, pero lo atrapó.

-¿Qué?

-No-repitió él-. Es demasiado peligroso. No puedes venir aquí.

-Podríamos llamar...

-Mira.-Su voz era dura-. Lo que sea en lo que tu madre se haya mezclado, no tiene nada que ver conmigo. Estás mucho mejor donde estás.

-Pero no quiero quedarme aquí- Oyó el gemido en su propia voz, como el de un niño-. No conozco a esta gente. Tu...

-Yo no soy tu padre, Jace. Ya te lo he dicho otras veces..

-Lo siento. Es sólo que...

-No vuelvas a llamarme para pedir favores -dijo él-. Tengo mis propios problemas, sólo me falta tener que preocuparme por los tuyos añadió,- y colgó el teléfono.

Se sintio muy mal, como enfermo, Luke lo estaba rechazando.

-Y vete Clary-dijo Hodge

-Tu quieres que este aquí ¿verdad?-le tomo un segundo darse cuenta de que se estaba refiriendo a el, por lo que simplemente no dijo nada

-Ya vamos Clary, no quiere estar contigo-dijo Isabelle

-Todo el mundo quiere estar conmigo Isabelle, quiere gozar de la buena vista-djio ella, sin embargo se dio vuelta y se fue con Isabelle

-¿Puedo traerte algo? preguntó él-. ¿Algo para beber? ¿un poco de té?

-no quiero té-dije, con apagada energía-. Quiero encontrar a mi madre. Y luego quiero encontrar a quién se la llevó, y quiero matarlo.

-Desgraciadamente-repuso Hodge-, nos hemos quedado sin venganza implacable por el momento, de modo que es o té o nada.

-No quiero té, quiero irme a mi casa, con mi novia. ¿Puedo llamarla a ella tambien?

-Si quieres-dijo Hodge pasandole denuevo el telefono, marco rapidamente

-¿Si?-pregunto una voz, no la de Aline

-¿Quien es?-pregunte

-Soy Helen

-¿Puedo hablar con Aline?-pregunte

-Ella no se encuentra, ¿quiere que le deje un mensaje?

-Si, digale que Jace llamo, que no se preocupe

-Ok, adios-y corto

-¿Puedes contarme que paso con lo del demonio?-pregunto Hodge

-Pues solo estaba ahi y lo mate

-¿Y era l aprimera criatura que veias?

-No exactamente, vi al del Pandemonium

-Oh, claro lo habia olvidado-dijo-¿Tu madre te hablo de ellos alguna vez?

-No, no creo que ella haya sido una cazadora de sombras-dijo-De hecho ella odiaba que leyera invluso libros sobre demonios y esas cosas

-Oh, pero ella sale en la foto, yo la conoci-dijo

-No quiero hablar de eso en realidad-dije

-Bueno, Clary me dijo que el demonio hablaba, ¿Que te dijo?

-Bueno, hablo de comerme y de que Valentine...-Hodge derrepente se enderezo, parecia sorprendido

-¿Valentine?

-Si, aunque no es la primera vez que escucho en nombre, lo escuche decir al demonio del Pandemonium-"y a Aline"- pense, pero no lo dije no meteria en problemas a Aline-¿Quien es?

-Un cazador de sombras, se supone que esta muerto. Alguien debe de estar invocando su nombre por lo de los acuerdos

-Acuedos?-pregunte

-Si, negociaciones de paz con los hombre lobos, hadas, vampiros y brujos-se detuvo-Esto debe parecerte confuso

-Si

-Bueno, nosotros vivimos en paz con ellos

-¿Quienes son ustedes?-pregunte, no lo entendia bien

-A veces nos llaman los nefilim- respondió Hodge-. En la Biblia eran los vástagos de humanos y ángeles. La leyenda del origen de los cazadores de sombras dice que fueron creados hace más de mil años, cuando los humanos estaban siendo aplastados por invasiones de demonios de otros mundos. Un brujo convocó a su presencia al ángel Raziel, que mezcló parte de su propia sangre con la sangre de hombres en una copa, y se la dio a esos hombres para que la bebieran. Los que bebieron la sangre del Ángel se convirtieron en cazadores de sombras, como lo hicieron sus hijos y los hijos de sus hijos. A partir de entonces, la copa fue conocida como la Copa Mortal. Aunque la leyenda puede no ser un hecho real, lo que es cierto es que a lo largo de los años, cuando se reducían las filas de los cazadores de sombras, siempre era posible crear más usando la Copa.

-¿Era siempre posible?

-La Copa ya no existe-explicó Hodge-. La destruyó Valentine justo antes de morir. Encendió una gran hoguera y se creyo que se quemó a sí mismo junto con su familia, su esposa y su hijo. Aunque al final no estaba muerto y solo mato a su hijo, dejo a su esposa e hija vivas, pero al final mato a su esposa y luego a si mismo, dicen que la tierra donde el vivia esta maldita

-¿Lo esta?

-Posiblemente. La Clave pronuncia maldiciones de vez en cuando como castigo por contravenir la Ley. Valentine violó la Ley más importante de todas: se alzó en armas contra sus camaradas cazadores de sombras y los mató. Él y su grupo, el Círculo, mataron a docenas de sus hermanos junto con cientos de subterráneos durante los últimos Acuerdos. A duras penas se consiguió derrotarlos.

-¿Por qué querría él emprenderla contra otros cazadores de sombras?

-No aprobaba los Acuerdos. Despreciaba a los subterráneos y consideraba que había que masacrarlos, en masa, para mantener este mundo puro para los seres humanos. Aunque los subterráneos no son demonios ni invasores, consideraba que eran de naturaleza demoníaca, y que eso era suficiente. La Clave no estaba de acuerdo; consideraba que la colaboración de los subterráneos era necesaria si alguna vez queríamos expulsar a la raza de los demonios para siempre. ¿Y quién podría discutir, en realidad, que los seres mágicos no pertenecen a este mundo, cuando han estado aquí desde hace más tiempo que nosotros?

-¿Llegaron a firmarse los Acuerdos?

-Sí, se firmaron. Cuando los subterráneos vieron que la Clave se volvía en contra de Valentine y su Círculo para defenderlos, comprendieron que los cazadores de sombras no eran sus enemigos. Irónicamente, con su insurrección Valentine hizo posibles los Acuerdos.-Hodge volvió a sentarse en la silla-. Te pido disculpas, ésta debe de ser una aburrida lección de historia para ti. Ése era Valentine. Un activista, un visionario, un hombre de gran encanto personal y convicción. Y un asesino. Ahora alguien está invocando su nombre

-¿Podria ir a mi casa a buscar ropa?-pregunte

-No parece sensato, pero si Clary acepta pueden ir los dos-dijo, parecia pensativo- Mientras yo le enviare una carta a la Clave y a los Hermanos Silenciosos- no pregunte quienes eran ellos, estaba cansado

-¿Donde esta ella?

-Ve, esta en la sala de armas, Iglesia te guiara.-Aparecio el gato y se fue caminando por la puerta, lo segui

La tinta roja parecía sangre sobre el papel blanco. Frunciendo el entrecejo, Hodge Starkweather enrolló la carta, con cuidado y meticulosidad, en forma de tubo, y silbó a Hugo para que acudiera. El pájaro, graznando quedamente, se le posó en la muñeca. Hodge hizo una mueca de dolor. Años atrás, durante el Levantamiento, había sufrido una herida en aquel hombro, e incluso un peso tan ligero como el de Hugo, o un cambio de estación, un cambio de temperatura, de humedad, o un movimiento demasiado repentino del brazo, despertaba viejas punzadas y el recuerdo de padecimientos que era mejor ían algunos recuerdos, no obstante, que nunca desaparecían. Cuando cerró los ojos estallaron imágenes, igual que flashes, tras sus párpados. Sangre y cuerpos, tierra pisoteada, un estrado blanco manchado de rojo. Los gritos de los que agonizaban. Los campos verdes y ondulados de Idris y su infinito cielo azul, atravesado por las torres de la Ciudad de Cristal. El dolor de la pérdida le invadió como una ola; cerró con más fuerza el puño, y Hugo, aleteando, le picoteó los dedos furiosamente. Abriendo la mano, Hodge soltó al pájaro, que describió un círculo alrededor de su cabeza, voló a lo alto hasta el tragaluz y luego desapareció.

Quitándose de encima su aprensión con un estremecimiento, Hodge alargó la mano para tomar otra hoja de papel, sin reparar en las gotas escarlata que embadurnaban el papel mientras escribía.


End file.
